


Ashes, Ashes.

by DisenchantedHelena



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT THE MOVIE SPOILED, EVEN MORE SPOILERS, Gen, MANY ENDING SPOILERS, Mainly Tony and Peter, Soul Stone theory thing, Spoilers, This has been revised, You've been warned, infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisenchantedHelena/pseuds/DisenchantedHelena
Summary: Infinity War was a w e s o m eBut here's a short fix-it for some fluff for all you upset fangirls.That I am one of.





	1. The Snap

"Mr.Stark, I don't feel so good.." Tony's blood turned to ice. He turned to see the teen he'd grown to think of as a son, eyes wide and scared, glossed over with tears. Slowly, one by one, the Guardians had turned to dust. Tony felt frozen, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was helpless. They'd lost. Thanos had won, and now he couldn't do anything but watch everyone around him fade to ash. "..You're alright." He didn't know if the words were a statement to Peter or a hopeless attempt at convincing himself. 

"I don't know-I don't know what's happening," The teen stumbled forward, leaning heavily on the billionaire's chest. He could already see flecks of ash slowly disappearing off of the teen. His would take the longest, Tony quickly realized. The others had taken mere seconds to fully disappear into the wind, but Peter's spider-sense and healing factor would prolong is death. Tony tensed, inhaling softly and biting down on his lip to keep himself composed, a thick lump forming in his throat. 

Ash tickled the back of his neck, Peter's hands slowly disintegrating. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go," Peter whined, his voice desperate as he clung to the billionaire, slowly disintigrating into ash, like the others. "Sir please, I don't want to go, I don't want to go-" Each fearful, hopeless plea made Tony's heart shatter, eyes fixed on the teen helplessly. His legs gave out first, causing him to fall to the ground of Titan. Tony put a hand behind his head, cushioning it from the fall as they collapsed to the ground. Peter stared up at him, eyes quiet and solemn, he inhaled heavily, eyes still shiny with held back tears. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his healing finally succumbing and letting him turn fully to ash. Tony glanced down at his hand, covered in the ashes of the teen, and pressed it to his face. His breathing shook as he clenched his eyes tightly closed, trying to fight the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Peter was too young to go through this shit. He was barely seventeen. He should've been hanging out with his friends and watching Star Wars with his aunt. 

Tony's eyes opened and he took a shuddering breath, standing and glaring at the ground of the planet he stood on. He vaguely heard the blue woman - Nebula? He couldn't clearly remember - speaking in the background, but it was muffled, like he was far from her. He could only focus on one thing, and that was having Thanos pay. Because if Tony Stark was sure of one thing, it was that he was getting his son back.


	2. Soul Stone

The last thing Peter Parker remembered was slowly turning to ash on Titan, held tight in Tony's arms. His eyes slowly opened to..orange. They quickly flung open. " _I'm in hell!_ He screamed, sitting upright and then wincing. His whole body was sore, his head pounding as he groaned, trying to focus his vision. Hell wasn't as hot as he thought it'd be, it was rather..windy, and cool. He glanced down at his wrists, finding comfort in his webshooters. Unfortunately, one appeared to be broken. He pressed the button, wrinkling his nose as a glob of thick web fluid spat out of the device onto the ground. He pressed it a few more times, each time only getting a thick glop of the artificial webbing. He sighed. The other seemed to be working a bit better. It shot actual strings of web, but they seemed to not go very far. One side was somewhat dented, making the angle of the webbing skewed to the right.

He decided to try and see if he could find anyone. The floor seemed mostly solid, thankfully, and he was starting to believe that this wasn't actually hell. He chewed on his lip, humming one of his favorite songs quietly to himself as a small form of comfort. He thought he spotted a few silhouettes in the distance, eyes growing bright as he rushed towards them. "Hello?!" He attempted. The head of one of them turned as he sprinted towards them, panting and wincing once again at his throbbing head and blurry vision once he arrived. "N-Not sure who you..are, kinda blurry-" he mumbled, 

"..That's a child." The blurry guy with a metal arm spoke, quickly kneeling down as Peter splayed himself onto the orange ground. His vision cleared a bit, and his eyes widened. "You're Mr. Captain America's friend!" He squeaked, stumbling to put a bit of a distance between the two of them. He had one semi-working webshooter and one broken one. He couldn't do much other than defend if the soldier still held a grudge against him from the Civil War. "Mr. Captain America?" Another voice snickered, Peter hurriedly turned, spotting the Captain's other friend. Falcon, if he recalled correctly.

"Relax, kid," Falcon spoke, glancing over at him. "We're not gonna attack you or anything. At least, I won't. Can't say much about Mr. Edgy eyeliner over here. But i'm 80% certain he won't either." The metal-armed man flipped him off before turning back to Peter, who relaxed his tense muscles. 80% wasn't an awful percent, and he was sure that Falcon was joking. Possibly. Maybe. Hopefully. No use in being paranoid, he figured. His vision had finally cleared, giving him a clear view of his surroundings. He could spot the silhouettes of others, the ones who had been killed or snapped by Thanos. His breath caught in his throat. Half the population. That was so many people. How many children were left without a parent, or parents without children or- he quickly inhaled, trying to stop himself from delving deeper into the morbid thoughts his brain was quickly shouting at him.

"Where...are we?" He asked weakly. This didn't seem like some sort of afterlife, not the stereotypical ones anyways. If this was what came after death, than half the population had just been forcefully killed by one alien with a powerful alien glove-thing. "The soul stone." Peter quickly turned, as did the others. His eyes quickly surveyed the new man, long black hair and pale skin. "You're..that guy from that alien invasion." Peter mumbled. "Loki?"

The man- Loki, seemed pleased to have been recognized, but gave a short, brisk nod. "Everyone who was killed, or snapped, by Thanos, has been transferred into the soul stone." Peter felt something lift from his chest as he realized he wasn't completely, totally dead. "So we're not..completely dead?" Loki glanced over, seeming to realize that Peter was as young as he was. "Not completely, but in order for us to come back, Thanos must be defeated." They fell into silence, and then Sam groaned, nudging Bucky in the side.

"Steve's probably being a reckless little shit." Bucky's eyes widened as he sighed. Knowing Steve, he'd probably try to fight Thanos by himself. Peter couldn't help but imagine Tony, distraught and alone with that blue woman he'd seen a few times. Stephen was somewhere in the soul stone, he assumed. He'd try to possibly track him down to ask questions if needed. Loki glanced to the side, wondering how Thor was reacting to his death. While it wasn't forever, hopefully, it had been real for once. It was strange, dying and not having it be fake, simply to mess with his brother.

All they could do know was wait.


	3. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beep beep fully revised uwu.

*Mctimeskip to Thanos committing not alive*

Thanos was dead, the gauntlet laying next to his deceased form. Tony panted, his bandaged torso ached, blood leaking through his bandages. He glanced at the others. Steve was the most beat up, forehead bleeding from a heavy gash, as well as his arms and legs. Natasha had her leg and half of her head wrapped. He couldn't see Thor or Bruce just yet, but he hoped they were fine. Ash started to swirl through the air, making his eyes widen. A small, irrational fear of turning to ash himself made it's way to the back of his mind, but he ignored it as best he could. 

He heard a familiar groan and his eyes widened. Peter Parker was laying in front of him, squinting and shakily pulling himself to his knees, glancing up at Tony. He smiled weakly. Tony's breath hitched, eyes meeting Peters as he quickly gathered the teen in a hug. "Hey Mr. Sta-can't breathe! Mr. Stark! You're squeezing too tight!" He whined. Tony ignored him for a second, only letting go once Peter started squirming. He didn't even attempt to hide the tears in the corners of his eyes, letting them fall. Peter was alive, held in his arms and breathing. 

Peter could hear Bucky and Steve reuniting. Okoye and T'Challa, and if he strained his hearing he could hear Thor and Loki. He decided to simply ignore them for now, resting his head on Tony's chest. He focused on Tony's heartbeat, luring him into a calm state. He was alive, breathing. Thanos was dead, and everyone had been reunited. "You're going to make me go gray, kiddo," he chuckled. Peter smirked. "I think the oh-so-great Tony Stark could pull off a gray-hair look." Tony snorted, ruffling the teen's hair. "Shut up." 

And neither of them had felt more at piece than they did at that moment, Peter in Tony's arms and both of them laughing and teasing each other.


End file.
